


Getting Over It

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Community: kakairu_fest, F/M, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 3 of KakaIru Month!!</p><p> </p><p>  <em>~~June 3~~</em><br/>Kink meme prompt (<a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=924864#t924864">x</a>): Kakashi and Iruka are in an established relationship. One of them is involved in a sex pollen/fuck-or-die/missing nin made them do it situation with someone other than their lover. What happens next? I'd prefer if this wasn't set in a universe where ninja are constantly having sex with one another and/or their targets on missions. This isn't something that everyone simply shrugs off with a, shit happens, get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of twisted it a little, so it doesn't QUITE match the prompt!

Iruka took a very long sip of his beer and stared at the opposite side of the booth, not seeing the worn wooden walls. Joruri had been incensed; she had thrown things at him, and being a weapons' expert meant that she had a lot of very sharp things to throw.

"I'm sorry," he told her. She'd stopped, her eyes dry but red in her dark face. Her short hair had stuck up around her head like a thundercloud.

"I know," she'd said and then, "Go away. Come back tomorrow."

He had left their home of five years, left his clothes and his gear, left his writing implements and his favourite cup. He'd left them because Joruri had said _go away_ not _go away and take your things with you_. Joruri was normally a calm, thoughtful shinobi. She was hurt and angry right now, and Iruka tamped down on his own distress and rage. He could sleep at Izumo's tonight. Kotetsu would gripe, but any reason to crawl into Izumo's bed would work for him.

Tomorrow, he would talk to Joruri; see where they stood.

Someone slid into the booth opposite him and Iruka stifled a put-upon sigh. Kakashi regarded him with his overly bright eye. He had a dark bottle of beer in one gloved hand.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"She didn't kill me," Iruka answered drily, and Kakashi just stared at him. "I mean, how would you feel if your lover came home and told you he fucked someone else for a mission?"

"I wouldn't know," Kakashi said. "I've never had a lover."

"If it was me," Iruka said softly, staring at his bottle. "I would be _furious_. Even if it was necessary, I would be so hurt. I understand how she feels." He looked up and blinked at intensity of Kakashi's expression.

"Has she broken up with you?" Kakashi asked. There was an odd note in his voice. He gripped the bottle so tightly that Iruka feared it would shatter against his palm.

"I...don't know," Iruka murmured. He was transfixed by how Kakashi's expression seemed to fold in on itself, going from an unusual openness to the normal bland shutter. "I think we can work through this."

"I see." Kakashi tugged down his mask and took a draught of his own beer, holding his hand in a way that it obscured the view of his mouth; however, Iruka knew that mouth now. He knew it very well. Kakashi put up his mask again and offered a smile. At least, it looked mostly like a smile but to Iruka, it came nowhere near his eye. "That's good...but I have to tell you: being with you was amazing."

Iruka felt his cheeks go hot. "It was the same for me. But I think you should leave. Please."

Kakashi nodded and got up. His hand trailed over the table as he walked and his fingers skimmed over Iruka's arm. His fingers were hot against Iruka's skin, and Iruka shuddered. He didn't turn to watch Kakashi go.


End file.
